


Curly Whirly

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, curls for the boys, curls for the girls, hair love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Carlos has curls...TK loves them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Curly Whirly

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who has been personally attacked by Rafael Silva. You know who you are.

Carlos was running late. The last arrest took a little longer than he thought it would and once he was back at the station his sergeant wanted him to fill out the paperwork, so that set him back another hour. He had texted TK he’d be late and TK replied that he would hang at the station a little longer.

When he arrived home, instead of having time to shower and get dinner started, TK was there on his doorstep playing on his phone. Carlos quickly got out of his car and moved to his boyfriend and the front door.

“Hey babe,” Carlos greets TK. He moves in to give him a quick kiss.

TK kisses back then pulls away, “Hey, how was work?”

“Busy, sorry I’m late,” Carlos says as he moves around the man to open the door, “I still need to take a quick shower and get dinner started.”

“Don’t worry about dinner, I ordered from postmates. Thai, from that place downtown you like,” TK replies following him inside.

Carlos puts his keys down in the catch all tray by the door with sigh, “Thank you. I’m sorry I was late.”

“You already said that. It’s fine,” TK says back. He kicks his shoes off by the door and makes sure they’re out of the way before moving into the living room.

“I’m going to jump in the shower if that’s okay,” Carlos says back.

“Yeah, the food should be here by the time you get out,” TK replies.

Carlos moves over to TK and gives him another quick kiss, “You’re the best.”

In his bedroom, Carlos quickly takes his gun off his hip and places it in his safe before stripping off his uniform. He moves into the bathroom to turn on the shower to let it warm, then relieves himself. He hadn’t had a chance to pee before he left the station.

Getting into the shower and feeling the warm water rain down on him felt so nice that he let out a sigh. The tension leaves his body as the warmth surrounds him. He quickly washes his hair and washes his body with the soap he knows TK loves. He’s running low so he makes a mental note to get more.

When he’s clean he stays until the water a minute longer before turning the water off. He grabs the towel he left out on the counter and dries his body before stepping out and wrapping the towel around his waist. Water drips from his hair, now curly from washing and moves into his room to get dressed in joggers and a t-shirt.

Carlos walks into the living room while towel drying his hair. His face was covered by the towel.

“Food’s here,” TK says from the table not paying attention to what Carlos was doing, but rather pulling the food out of the bag.

Carlos tassels his hair one more time before throwing the towel towards the bathroom. It doesn't land close to the room, so he quickly grabs it from the floor and puts it in the laundry basket to be cleaned.

Coming back into the dining area TK has set the food out on the table with plates, chopsticks, and drinks all out.

“Smells good,” Carlos comments and moves to sit in his seat.

TK is motionless. Staring at Carlos.

“What’s wrong?” Carlos asks when he notices.

“Y-you’re hair...it’s _curly_ ,” TK replies.

Carlos ducks his head and runs a hand through his hair, “Oh, yeah. I gel it back for work. Can’t have wayward curls all day. Sergeant would get mad.”

“How come I didn’t know this?” TK asks.

Carlos shrugs.

“Can...can I touch it?” TK asks.

Carlos gives his boyfriend a small smile, “If you want.”

TK moves over to Carlos and slowly moves his hand to rest on Carlos’ head. His fingers weave into the still wet curls before slowly running through them. The action makes Carlos sigh softly and rest his head against TK. TK’s other arm moves to rest around his boyfriend as he slowly runs his fingers through the man’s hair.

“Keep doing that and I’ll fall asleep,” Carlos comments.

TK runs his hand through Carlos’ hair one more time before stopping. He moves so he can kiss Carlos one more time before moving back to his chair to eat dinner.

“Thank you for...that. I, I don’t know what made me want to do that,” TK embarrassingly admits.

Carlos gives a quiet laugh, “I don’t mind.”

They talk quietly after that; talking about their day and the upcoming two days off they have together, which is rare.

After dinner they move to the couch to watch a movie on Netflix. TK sits on end with his feet up on the table and an arm stretched over the back. Carlos grabs the remote from the table before moving to lay his head on TK’s shoulder and moves so he’s laying across the rest of the couch.

Sometime during the movie TK’s arm came down from the couch and made its way to Carlos’ hair. His fingers play with the curls as the movie plays. Carlos lets out a soft sigh, like before and settles in closer to his boyfriend. It soothes him enough that he falls asleep before the movie ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's photo evidence of how this fic came to life: [photo](https://shameless-aquarius.tumblr.com/post/625654037988114432/rafael-silva-8-5-2020)
> 
> Also follow me on [tumblr](https://shameless-aquarius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
